Different yet the Same
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Two species, two families, a chance meeting. Humor, adventure, action, romance, and more. Last Request by SPARTAN-626.. so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers! Now, this is ultimately a crossover of Lion King and Balto. All the Lion King characters are lions/lionesses which means Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Ma, Uncle Max, and the hyena trio; Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and Rakifi. All the Balto characters are wolves which means Steele, Star, Nikki, Kaltag, Dixie, Sylvie, Morse, Boris, Stella, Muk and Luk, Rosy, and Duke, Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby. So, it's quite the crowd. Enjoy the story, and please review if you can. Thanks -Traveler.**

Upon a beautiful day, near the sea, in a range of mountains, deep inside a lush valley, there laid a natural cave at the edge of the boundary of the valley, with a flat meadow land across a log bridge over a rapid waterfall next door.

Coming up to the cave was a loud, curious, rambunctious group of young children; wolf, lion, and wolf/lion hybrids. From youngest to oldest; Mickey, a grey wolf with crimson brown eyes, and only two months old, wearing a blue scarf, and a bracelet on his right paw. His slightly older brother, Colt is a darker gray wolf with violet-blue eyes, wearing a brown bandanna. There's Debbie, a light brown wolf with a cream underbelly, and light green eyes, being two and a half months old, wearing a ruby necklace.

Lily, a creamy brown lioness with a blonde tail tuft, and dark blue eyes, and three months old, wearing a light green scarf. Haji, a dark tan lion with a black tail tuft, and amber gold eyes, almost four months old, wearing a dark blue bandanna. Sabra, a lioness/wolf hybrid, her pelt musky brown with a cream underbelly, and pale blue eyes, five months old. She looks like a wolf with lioness ears, tail, and wearing a earring in her left ear. Her twin brother, Fabumi, also a lion/wolf hybrid, his pelt snowy white, with a dusty brown underbelly, having wolf ears and tail while looking like a lion with a tiny brown hair tuft, wearing two black wraps around his front paws.

"Nava, Nava, are you awake? We gonna want to hear the story!". They clamored out loud. A warm laugh as Nava, the wolf healer and shaman came out, wearing a peach white potion necklace. Nava is a grey wolf with a bright gray underbelly, and warm green eyes. "Children, children, calm down and rest your rumps on the ground as I prepare to tell you the greatest story I have ever had the chance to see in the world.".

The children laid down or sat upon the ground in the partial shade of the cave, awaiting Nava's words. "Now, let's see here. Can you believe that wolves and lions didn't live together long ago?".

Lily asked in surprise, "You mean, lions lived with other lions while wolves lived with other wolves?". Nava nodded, "Indeed. It was lots of generations fighting each other until a lion and a wolf defied it all by a great force called love.".

Fabumi pulled a face, "Love's gross. Mom and Dad do it all the time, kissing and making gooey faces at each other.". Nava shook his head, chuckled gently. "Ahh, but perhaps I could explain it better, young one. The beginning of this story begun a lifetime ago, just at the time when the sun was giving birth to a new day.".


	2. Chapter 2

When the world was really young, there are two species who use magic, lions and wolves, or more specifically their royal leaders and their bloodlines. There are so many territories that belonged to prides or packs, yet the most prominent territory was the Mountain Lands. The pride of lions in the east are called Pridelanders while the pack of wolves in the west are called Riversiders. For generations, they fought for the Mountain Lands, drawing blood, losing lives, yet living and dying in the Great Circle of Life. Wolves were forbidden to enter into the Pridelanders' meadows while lions were forbidden to enter into the Riversiders' forests. Yet fate changed everything they have ever known.

One day, it was normal in the Mountain Lands, with the herbivores grazing upon the moist grass in the meadows and the forests with the birds flying or foraging, and the rodents scrambling around in play or work. When suddenly a roar called out, and they all looked up in anticipation and curiosity as they knew the call, from one of their royal leaders, the lion king. They galloped, scrambled, ran, cauntered, and whatever else, as they splashed through one of the rivers, approaching the pride's den and home.

A large lion galloped at the edge of the meadow, upon a crest of a boulder which led up to Pride Rock, a impressionable mountain with ledges and caves, with the largest cave at the bottom with a podium ledge. The lion, his name is Zazu, and his pelt is coal gray, with a dark golden brown underbelly from his muzzle to his paws, his eyes shining silver-gray, his nose dark pink, and his mane, tail tuft is cream white. He wears a earring of turquoise feathers in his right ear. He continued galloping, climbing the crude stairs made by magic, and then bowed to his leader, King Mufasa.

"All is well, Mufasa.". Zazu replied proudly. Mufasa, a powerfully built, yet kindly lion, having a magnificent red mane and tail tuft while his pelt is yellow-gold, and his underbelly from his muzzle to his paws are beige, and his eyes are crimson red-brown, and his nose is pale pink, wearing a royal crest medallion which is a head of a lion roaring in gold hanging from a purple fabric necklace. Mufasa smiled as he nodded in respect, "Excellent, Zazu. Is Rakifi on his way?".

Zazu smiled proudly, "Yes, sire. He will be here in a few moments.". Mufasa chuckled warmly. "You can lay down with the rest of the pride, you deserve some rest after that run.". Zazu bowed his head deeply, "Of course, Mufasa.". Zazu then went on, heading into the main cave to take some rest and talk with his friends. A soft roar sounded out, and the herbivores gave way, giving respect to the lion who's walking on. This is Rakifi, the medicine and shaman lion, having a pale gray pelt, with a black underbelly and muzzle, and his mane, tail tuft is snow white, and his eyes are amber yellow, his nose pale pink, wearing a green potion with a black leather necklace.

He padded forward, nodding to the herbivores as he climbed the steps, smiling at Mufasa who grinned, and they shared a affectionate, warm bump on the head. "Hello, Mufasa. How's the cubs?".

Mufasa chuckled, "How about seeing them, hmm? Come, they're waiting for you to begin the Ceremony.". Rakifi chortled gently as the two lions walked into the main cave, seeing the pride in various seats, smiling and grinning, with one lioness in the front of the cave, holding three bundles of fur in her front legs. This is Sarabi, Mufasa's mate and queen, a beautifully robust lioness with a fair brown pelt, with a cream underbelly from muzzle to paws, having a dark brown tail tuft, warm orange eyes, and black tipped ears, with a salmon nose, wearing the same royal medallion.

Silently, Mufasa greeted Sarabi, by nuzzling each other affectionately and lovingly, until Sarabi stopped, smiling, and bending her head down to lick her bundles warmly, and the bundles turned around, revealing to be a group of eleven days old triplet cubs. The oldest cub, a healthy male who is strikingly alike to his father in appearance yet he got Sarabi's black tips on his ears, and too young to even have a fur tuft. His name is Simba. His younger brother, Kopa is almost the same, with two differences. His eyes are blue-green, and his tail tuft dark brown. And finally, their little sister, Kiara has a creamy gold pelt with a creamy brown tail tuft, and from that, she is strikingly the same in appearance to her mother, yet she has Mufasa's eyes.

And so, Mufasa picked up Simba in his mouth gently while Sarabi got Kiara, and Rakifi received Kopa. The adults with the cubs in tow, walked back outside to the podium at the edge, raising their heads up to show the cubs, causing the herbivores, birds, rodents to cheer in their own noisy ways, making the cubs wide-eyed and seeing everything in awe, and the adults smile in pride and love. The day passed on, the ceremony done for the lion pride, yet it's not done yet.

At twilight, a howl pierced the air, calling the herbivores and other prey over to the wolves' forest, with a wolf running among the river of the forest, and leaping across, hearing the deer stomp the ground, as it approached a range of boulders that has underground and cave dens scattered around. This wolf is Nava, and he saw his leader, his alpha, his dear friend standing upon the Great Rock that laid beyond the dens. The alpha is surprisingly female, a pure white wolf, with black tips on her ears, and piercing golden eyes, wearing a golden amulet of a tree and a full moon, and she is known as Aniu. She has given birth to her first and last litter a while ago after her mate was lost to the war.

"Aniu, they are coming in close. May I come in, see the pups?". asked Nava softly as he came up to Aniu, traded a nuzzle with her. Aniu smiled, "In a minute.". All the herbivores, and other prey came, crowded close by as they awaited for the Night Ceremony to begin. Aniu flicked a ear, "Come, Nava. My pups are curious to see you.". Nava chuckled warmly, and followed Aniu down the stairs from the Great Rock to the center cave that's right below and slightly distant from the Great Rock.

They came in, to see Aniu's brother and sister in law watching over the puppies, Boris and Stella. Boris is having a snow white pelt, with a black underbelly, paws, and a tip in the tail, and dark brown eyes, wearing a dark blue scarf. His mate, Stella has a cream white pelt with a gray underbelly, paws, and a tip in the tail, and dark blue eyes, and wearing a violet purple bandanna.

"Hello, sister. The pups are actually sleeping for once.". replied Boris with a smirk. Stella rolled her eyes, chortled lightly, "That's because you asked me to sing a lullaby to lull them to sleep as they were climbing all over you, which was really funny at the time.". Aniu smiled warmly at Boris and Stella, "Thank you, my family. Now I must ask you to pick a pup up as I wake them up for the Ceremony.". She walked past Boris and Aniu, and licked the pile of pups quickly and lovingly, hearing soft whimpers as the puppies woke up, opened their eyes to see their mother, thanks to being 11 days old.

Aniu picked up the eldest pup by its scruff, her son Balto. He took after his father the most, having his pelt musky brown with a grayish-brown underbelly from muzzle, paws, and underside of the tail, and his eyes took after his mother, being a lighter shade of gold with a brown tint. His sister, Aleu is a near-twin of Balto, except for the fact that her pelt is far lighter, with a cream underbelly from muzzle to paws, and the underside of the tail, and her eyes are sky blue, which was from her father's side. she was picked up by Nava.

Then there is two snow white twin boys, the first young one named Muk, small for his age, while the other one, named Luk is actually big for his age. He and his younger brother, Luk takes after Aniu, without the black tips in the ears, and a difference in noses. Muk has a black nose, and dark brown eyes while Luk has a pink speckled nose, and a slightly lighter shade of his dark brown eyes. Boris picked up Muk while Stella picked up Luk. The adults came out, with the pups in tow, the rest of the pack sitting, laying down, or standing up outside in awe and delight.

The four adults climbed up the stairs into the Great Rock, their heads high, showing off the pups in all their cuteness and curiosity. The audience immediately did their thing, stomping, bowing, calling out in happiness and awe, while the pups stared out in surprise. Soon, the Night ceremony for the pups of the alpha ended, and the audience left, heading back to their homes and such.

Yet it seems like it was a coincidence that both the pride and the pack had ceremonies today, or was it fate? Fate is a fickle thing, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

-Four months later-

Another day, another sunrise. Upon Great Rock's valley spot near the dens, a murmurs of yips and laughter as the royal pups came out, with some other pups messing about.

"Oi, Balto, any ideas to go today?". asked Nikki, a heavy-set pup with the intelligence and maturity of a full-grown adult, which is remarkable to Aniu and the others. He has a unique white mask on his face, a full crested white neck, and white underbelly to the bottom of his tail, with his main pelt being cinnamon brown, and his eyes are soft brown. He wears dark leg warmers on his front legs.

His younger brothers is joining along as well. There's Kaltag, a speed-talking pup with a great sense of humor. He has a light blonde pelt, with a tan muzzle, underbelly, and underside of the tail, and black tips over the tip of his ears, and warm brown eyes. He wears a dark brown scarf. Then there's Star, the youngest pup of the trio. Some view him as the runt of the pack, but others know better. Aniu saw a admirable spirit in this one. His pelt is light gray, with a unique white marking on his head between his ears, a eye-high white mask, white blaze down his neck, underbelly, and white socks on all legs, and on his back are dark gray stripes. His eyes are sky blue.

Nikki, Kaltag, and Star are triplet brothers, their parents are Duke and Sylvie. Duke has a darker blonde pelt, with long dark brown stockings on his legs, and his eyes are teal. He wears a white scarf. His mate, Sylvie, she has a light brown pelt with a dark brown stripe from her forehead, behind her ears, and down her back, and across her tail, and dark brown paws on all legs. She has medium brown eyes.

Then there's the redhead sisters, Jenna and Rosy. Jenna has a vibrant sable red pelt with a white muzzle, underside to the side of her tail, with her front legs bearing white stockings while the back legs get white socks. She has warm brown eyes, and wears a bright orange bandanna. Her younger sister, Rosy has a dark red pelt, with a white stripe up her muzzle, and two white socks on her back legs, and a white underside, and dark brown eyes. She wears a light blue scarf.

Balto grinned, his teeth showing as he adjusted his golden brown scarf. "Well, I was thinking we would go explore beyond the grove, near the sea.". Aleu scoffed, "Really, bro, the grove, really?". Muk spoke, "Gee, is that safe? Luk is saying that there's other predators out there, like us, but they eat pups!".

Rolling his eyes, Balto laughed, "Eat pups?! No way. If you gonna be scared because of a silly story last night, then forget coming with us, right, sister?". Aleu chuckled with a glare, "If everybody comes, I will come with you, or I gonna snitch on you because you cannot go off alone. Mom's rule.". The triplet brothers looked at each other, chatted in a huddle while Jenna and Rosy exclaimed, "I gonna not deny a adventure, because of you silly boys. I wanna see the sea, and make some splashes!".

They joined Balto and Aleu by their sides, as the boys finished huddling and the triplets grinned, running over to the gang. The snowy-white twins sighed and nodded as they joined the others. "Now, let's go have a adventure!". Balto shouted in excitement. "Where exactly are you all going, children?". spoke a soft voice.

Balto grimaced slightly as he recognized her mother's voice, then cheekily smiled, "Just heading to the grove, Mother. We wanna splash in the sea for a while.". Aniu chuckled gently, "Very well, but you will have Boris to look after you all.".

Aleu groaned to Balto, "Aw, nuts, not Uncle Boris!". Balto whispered to her, "Don't worry, I will figure something out, Aleu.". Then he nodded, "Yes, mother. Come on, guys, the sooner we get Uncle Boris, the sooner we get to the glade!". He encouraged his friends, and they went off to find Boris, and head to the grove for some fun. Aniu smiled, "He's just like you, my love, Togo.". She looked up to the sky, feeling a soft breeze against her fur.

Yet little did the pups know is that today they will have a great adventure with new friends who is different from them soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

-Around the same time-

Over in the Pridelands, at Pride Rock, the royal triplet cubs was sprinting out of the main cave, with their cousins joining them as well. Their oldest cousin is Nuka, a 8 months old cub, his pelt being a light brown with a cream white underbelly from muzzle to paws, and his mane tuft, and tail tuft being jet black, with his eyes dark blue, and his nose dark pink. He has four younger siblings being the same age as Simba, Kopa, and Kiara. First, there's Nala, her pelt being a creamy tan with a light cream underbelly, and muzzle, and her tail tuft is light brown. Her eyes are teal, and her nose is light pink.

Nala's younger brother, Mheetu is similarly pelted, with a slight mane tuft, and tail tuft being dark brown. His eyes are light brown. And thirdly, there's Vitani, her pelt being a dark tan, with a dark cream underbelly from muzzle to paws, and her tail tuft a medium blonde, with her eyes being dark blue, and her nose is salmon pink. And finally, there's Kovu. His pelt is dark brown, with a light brown underbelly from muzzle to paws, and his mane tuft, and tail tuft being jet black, with his eyes dark green, and his nose is black.

The cousins' parent is Sarafina, and the pride doesn't know who the father is, through they assumed that it was a lion from another pride far away. Sarafina has a darker tan pelt, with a cream muzzle, underbelly, having a slightly darker brown tail tuft, and her eyes are tealish-green. "Hey, hey, where are you all heading off to?". called out a jolly voice.

Simba looked over, grinning, "Hi, Uncle Pumbaa! We are just heading to the waterhole, right, guys?". Nods and yeahs echoed around the group. Pumbaa chuckled as he clambered over to the group, having a black pelt with a dark gray underbelly from the bottom of his face, to his paws, with his mane and tail tuft dark red, and his eyes are warm brown, and his nose is pink. He has a brother, Timon, and a mother called Majorie, and a great-uncle named Max, unknown father as well.

Timon has a copper brown pelt, with a cream underbelly, muzzle, yet he has dark brown paws, and his tail tuft and mane are dark red, and his eyes are brown, and his nose is black. Their mother, Majorie has a lighter copper brown pelt, with a lighter cream underbelly, muzzle, yet her paws are dark brown, and her tail tuft is red-orange, her eyes are light green, and her nose is dark brown. And Max, he's the oldest lion in the pride next to Rakifi.

Max has a dark copper brown pelt, with a darker creamish-brown underbelly, muzzle, yet his paws are dark brown, and his tail tuft, mane are gray, and his eyes are dark brown. His nose is black. "I know you got Nuka with you, being older than the rest of you all, but I think you need a adult with you.". replied Pumbaa cleverly as he grinned.

Nuka scoffed, "Uncle Pumbaa, I got this under control! We gonna be fine!". "Nuka, respect your elders, even if he's your uncle.". purred a voice in amusement as Sarabi came over.

"Yes, Aunt Sarabi.". Nuka sheepishly smiled at her. Sarabi chuckled, "You may be fine on your own as you are in a large group, but I would feel safer if someone much responsible is with you. I know, Zazu will go with you.".

Simba widened his eyes as his brother and sister groaned at the words of their mother. "Not Zazu!". Vitani muttered. They reluctantly accepted Zazu to watch them, yet they have a plan to get away, as Kopa found out that the story was real when it was told last night. Yet the place they will explore is a adventure itself, as they won't be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond the glade on the west side, and beyond the waterhole on the east side, there is a place where both stories that the pups and cubs heard last night are one and the same yet dangerous for they didn't know why it's a forbidden place. It's called Elephant Pass.

The groups escaped Boris and Zazu craftily, and about to meet each other. Balto and the boys were struggling to pin down the girls, but they underestimated the girls. Jenna smirked, "Nice try, Nikki.", as she pinned Nikki down in remarkable strength. Balto groaned slightly as his sister Aleu pinned him down..again. "Did you eat some moose again, sis?".

Aleu grinned, "Actually, I tried that elk meat Mom bought a few days ago.". Balto nodded, "Oh.". Rosy was trying to pin Muk down when she fell down a slight hill, crashing into a cub, Vitani. Vitani growled at her, scaring Rosy as she backed off. "What are you doing here, wolf?". Balto leaped in front of Rosy, protecting her. "Back off, cat! Or I gonna, uh, scratch ya!".

Vitani smirked, "Oh, really? You don't have sharp claws like I do. You know, you're kinda brave for a wolf.". Balto looked taken back at that compliment, and smiled sheepishly, "Gee, thanks. You're kinda scary for a cat.".

"Actually, the word is lion or lioness.". replied Nala smartly. Balto chuckled at that, "Point taken. Umm, I am Balto.". The large group of cubs and pups introduced themselves all around.

Simba then smiled, "So, why are you all here in Elephant Pass?". Aleu grinned, "Oh, to see if the legend of the story is true.". Nala tilted her head, "You mean, the biggest elephant head over the pass, able to give gifts or curses to all who walk into the pass?". Balto nodded, "Yep, the one and the same. So, what do you say to finding out why the elephant head is able to do all of that?".

Kiara giggled, "It's a adventure, bros! Come on, what are we waiting for, everybody? Let's go!". She then pounced on, leading everybody on with laughter, chuckles, and grins. They then reached the pass, looking up at about the biggest elephant head in skeleton style ever that they have ever seen. The elephant head had somehow realistic eyes, glowing green or red as each pup, cub walked through.

"Did anybody feel weird, or feel that elephant watching you?". asked Kovu warily. "Nah, it's the place giving you the creeps, man.". commented Simba. Balto chuckled at that, and then he crept up to a large log, put his paws up as he glanced over. "Er, guys, you should see this.". His awed, yet creeped out voice called out to the group, convincing them to come over to join Balto's side, then oohs, ahhs, whoas echoed through the silent air as they glanced over a incredible yet creepy sight.

Litters of elephant skeletons all over, dust and smoke all around, surrounding a volcano range. "Whoa, this is great!". giggled Kopa. A smirking Jenna replied, "You know, we gonna be late for home and get in a whole load of trouble if our folks know we're here.".

Simba chuckled, "Yeah, but it's worth it, right, guys?". The group agreed with him. Luk mumbled as he pointed a paw at something. "Hey, guys, I think we found the reason.". Muk answered for Luk as he saw the same thing, revealing a rock-shaped elephant, huge as Pride Rock and wide as Tall Rock. On top of the back of the elephant is a constant burning fireball.

"Gee, that's a fireball if I ever seen one and I am, right now.". commented Nuka softly. Simba grinned, "Let's check it out, and see who can climb up there.". He then cantered on, with everybody else following him.

The last one following was little Mheetu, and as he passed a dead bush, he stopped suddenly when he saw blinking eyes, and turned around to see nothing. "Just my imagination again. Just remember what Mom told you. Control your imagination, imagination doesn't control you.". He murmured to himself. He then went on, unknowing the eyes was real, and blinking at the group.

As they reached the rock elephant, Kovu called out, "Guys, I swear someone is watching us.". Balto snorted, "Come on, we're fine. Besides, it's not like the place got ghosts or whatever.". Simba was first, and grinned at everybody, "I gonna climb the elephant, and no fireball isn't gonna scare me!". He laughed in triumph, then loud, creepy laughs called out. The group gasped, shivered, froze as they stared at some upcoming shadows as the laughter mounted up closer and closer. The shadows revealed to be lions/lionesses and wolves.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, well, what do we got here, Banzai?". asked a female lioness with the pelt of a black pelt with gray spots everywhere, a gray underbelly, with gray socks on all legs, her nose is gray, and her tail tuft and bangs are dark brown while her eyes are light brown, asking her brother.

A evil chuckle, "Gee, I don't know, Shenzi.", as Banzai answered his sister, being the same in appearance, with the difference of having a gray muzzle as well, and having a thin mane of dark brown. "What do you think, Ed?". He glanced back at their brother, Ed, who only cackled and nodded his head, appearing the same in pelt and all like Banzai, yet his ears are chewed off, and his brown eyes are crooked left and right, and his tongue hangs out of his jaw almost all the time, only speaking in laughter, chuckles, cackles, and other sounds, but no talking at all. This trio is known as the black spotted lions yet the group was too scared to recognize that.

"Yeah, I think Ed is right, guys. We have trespassers!". Banzai grinned maliciously as chuckles joined in from their other companions, the wolves, or more specifically the outcast wolves. A she-wolf grinned sadistically, "Ohh, this is going to be a good meal of mini-sized snacks, indeed.". This is Dusty, her pelt being light brown with a grayish-silver underbelly from muzzle to the underside of her tail, with her eyes light blue. "What do you think, honey?". She asked her mate, Ralph.

Ralph, about the biggest wolf by size that the group has ever seen so far, has a bluish-gray pelt with a cream white underbelly from muzzle to the underside of his tail, and his front paws cream white, with his eyes cinnamon brown.

"I am so starved as a whale!". Ralph grinned hungrily as he eyed the group who gulped nervously as one. "You're always hungry, Ralph.". Another wolf rolled his eyes with a chuckle. This wolf is Kirby, Ralph's cousin. His pelt is dark brown with a gray underbelly from his mask to the underside of his tail, and gray socks on his back legs, and silverish-blue eyes. Kirby looked scary as heck to the group.

Nuka came forward, shaking nervously yet he had to be brave, wanting to show his friends that he's not scared. "We are sorry that we trepassed into your territory, we will leave now.". He then tried to move his friends to back away quickly until Shenzi stopped him and the group.

"Aww, you're leaving already, but we just wanted to make friends with you.". Shenzi crooned softly with a evil smile. Kirby laughed, "Yeah, because we got cub sandwiches to share with you.".

Banzai then grinned, "Wait, what about puppy chow?". The wolves and lions laughed at that, until Ed grunted viciously, pointing out something. "Hey, guys, we forgot something to add to our menu.". Dusty replied.

"Really, what?". asked Kirby. "Them!". Dusty shouted as she gestured to the group of cubs and pups running through the land of elephant skeletons. Panting came from the group, and screams came as the lions/wolves gave chase.

"Run faster, faster!". shouted Nuka. They saw a giant elephant skeleton spine, and jumped one by one as they took a slide down the bumpy spine, the force and the speed hurling them into the ground, running as they heard their pursuers behind them, snarling and roaring. They climbed up a hill of rocks and bones with Balto and Vitani behind.

"Balto!". Vitani screamed. Balto looked back and gasped as Vitani was losing grip and falling backwards to their pursuers. Balto snarled and ran back down, focusing on Vitani and Ralph who was rearing to bit her on the neck. Balto bought his claws out and slashed Ralph on the cheek as Balto helped Vitani climb back up the hill and over. Ralph growled deeply in pain, "That brat is mine, dear.". Dusty nodded, "Of course, honey. Let's get them, everybody!".

The group kept running until they encountered a dead end. Kovu gasped, "We're trapped!". The growls and roars of the black lions and outcast wolves was right behind them. Simba and Kopa growled, their fur prickling out in defense, and attempted to roar, protecting their friends.

"Ooh, is that it? Kitties, you can do better than that, come on.". Banzai gloated, grinning maliciously as his brother and sister licked their chops. The wolves only chuckled and snickered. Simba and Kopa took deep breaths and roared impressionability, which the lions and wolves stopped suddenly at when two wolves and two lions thrashed into the black lions and outcast wolves. It was Mufasa, Zazu and Aniu and Boris!

The cubs and pups stared in terrified awe and shock as the fight was vicious, then it stopped. Mufasa snarled at the lion trio while Aniu growled at the wolf trio. "I should've known you three was the cause of this. If you go near these pups again...". Dusty giggled nervously, "Oh, these are your clan's pups? I didn't know that! Ralph?". Ralph shook his head, "Nah, I didn't know either!". They looked over to Kirby. "Kirby?". Kirby gulped nervously, "You didn't tell me that those pups were from Aniu's clan!".

"If you go dare near the cubs including my sons and daughter,..". Mufasa growled. Shenzi bit her lip, "Oh, some of the cubs were yours? I don't know that! Did you, Banzai?". Banzai shook his head, "Oh, man. No, course not!". They looked over to Ed. "Ed?". Ed only stuck his tongue out, and nodded his head furiously stupid.

A roar and a howl sounded out simultaneously as the lion trio and the wolf trio shot off like missiles, whimpering and yelping in pain as they scampered off in the distance. Mufasa and Aniu looked at each other. "The truce is over once we leave this land.". Mufasa replied. Aniu nodded, "Of course, Mufasa.".

They then called the pups and cubs over in lines behind their respective parents and leaders, with Balto and Vitani at the end of the lines. Vitani whispered to Balto, "You're really brave, Balto.". Balto smiled sadly, "You're awesome for a lioness.". Vitani grinned at him, and gave him a kiss (lick) on the cheek. Balto blinked in surprise and they both looked down at the ground, blushing after they looked at each other for a moment, maybe longer. As they left the land of Elephant Pass, they never noticed four pairs of eyes in the darkness shrouded in the high boulders; emerald green siding with blood red, and ice blue siding with baby blue.


	7. Chapter 7

After the parting of the two groups of cubs and pups separated into their homelands with Balto and Vitani glancing at each other, mouthing, 'Bye'. Mufasa grounded Simba and his siblings to stay home for a week under Timon and Pumbaa's eyes while Aniu grounded Balto and his siblings to stay home the same week under Duke and Stella's eyes.

Meanwhile inside the caverns of the volcano range in Elephant Pass, the black lions and outcast wolves was freaked out and complaining loudly, much to Ed's chortling laughter. "Oi, it's not funny, Ed!". Banzai snapped, his rump covered in big scratches received from Mufasa. "Yeah, I still smarting from that bite Aniu gave me. Who knew she got a wicked bite there?". Ralph groaned as he laid down in a flop, trying to keep off his leg as there was a bite mark on his front ankle.

"Oh, come on, you sore from that fight, Ralphy?". teased Kirby with a smirk. Ralph glared at him, "Oh, and you aren't?". Kirby widened his eyes, "Nah, I am untouched as ever.". He bragged as he shook his head, and cringed as his torn ear flopped into his eyes. Ed laughed harder at that, ignoring his own pain from the side of his shoulder being in a large bruise. Ralph growled, "Could someone shut him up?!".

Banzai snarled and tackled Ed, fighting ensued from that tackle, growling, snapping, biting everywhere in the fight as dust stirred up. "Oi, guys, knock that off!". Shenzi shouted as she showed up with Dusty. Shenzi had received a deep scratch on her shoulder, while Dusty had her back left paw badly bruised. Dusty frowned as the twin lions continued tussling. "Let me try, Zi.". Dusty commented to Shenzi, and Shenzi nodded.

"BREAK IT UP!". Dusty hollered so loudly as it pierced the air throughout the caverns, echoing. Ed and Banzai stopped, broke up the fight, covered in more bruises and scratches than before. "He started it!". Banzai ratted Ed out, but Ed doesn't seem to care as he was chasing his tail. "Who cares about that? We just got grounded from that Mufasa and Aniu. No wonder why they banished us when we done nothing wrong.". Shenzi commented as she leaped down crooked ledges to the ground with Dusty following her behind.

Ralph growled, "It's those Pridelanders and Riversiders' fault, not ours.". "Well said, honey.". Dusty chuckled as she nuzzled Ralph's head. Banzai agreed, "I hate the Pridelanders.".

Kirby complained, "I hate the Riversiders more.". Banzai cringed, "They're so pushy.". Kirby shot back, "So gross.". Banzai replied, "And stinky.". Then Kirby and Banzai grinned as they looked at each other, and together, they shouted, "And UuuGLY!". All the lions and wolves laughed out loud at that, chortling and chuckling in amusement.

"Oh, surely we lions and wolves aren't all THAT bad.". purred a silky, slightly disappointed voice as the six startled in surprise as they looked up to see the source of the voice. It was a adult male lion, his pelt is brownish-orange with a tan underbelly from the muzzle to his paws, and a long, thin black mane and tail tuft, black nose, and a scar over his left eye, having emerald green eyes. He's known as Scar. On his right side laying next to him, is his mate, Zira.

Zira's pelt is grayish-tan with a cream underbelly from the muzzle to her paws, a dark tan stripe down the center of her head, having a brown tail tuft, a notch in her right ear, and having blood red eyes, and a black nose. "Charmed to know your thoughts, Scar.". Zira growled lightly. On Scar's left side is a large wolf half laying on his backside, half lounging on his front side.

The wolf has a jet black pelt with a bright white underbelly, with a white mask on his face, and long white boots on his four legs, and underside of his tail white as well. His eyes are ice blue with his nose black, and his name is Steele. He smirked, "Our daughter knows that, am I right, Dixie?", referring to Dusty, who is Steele and Dixie's daughter.

Dixie fluttered her eyes as she groomed Steele's fur as she laid next to Steele, "Yes, you are always right, my hunky-dory Steele.". Dixie has a lighter brown pelt with a creamish-gray underbelly from the muzzle to her paws, with the whole ruff around her neck, creamish-gray as well. The tail has a creamish-gray tip on the end. Her eyes are baby blue, and her nose is bluish-black. Dusty rolled her eyes, gagged, "Father, Mother, do not be love-dovey around my friends!".

Snickers and giggles from Dusty's friends was starting to be noticeable to Dusty's embarrassment. Scar sighed softly, "I am disappointed in you all. You have failed to dispose of the clan and pride's children, yet you gave me some information, thanks to your 'chase'. I am very surprised to find that the future alpha has developed a crush upon one of the future king's cousins.".

Shenzi widened her eyes, "Wait, I thought Pridelanders and Riversiders are forbidden to be friends, or even have crushes like that. It's fine for us to be friends here, but that's suicide! Mufasa could be angry if he learned about that!".

Kirby nodded, "Yeah, and Aniu could be confounded too. I mean, a lioness with a wolf?". Steele traded a look with Scar. "Actually, that could work. Throwing the leaders over a simple yet forbidden emotion will be interesting.". Steele replied in curiosity.

Zira purred, "What if we dispose of the leaders themselves, and put the blame upon the brats?". Dixie gasped, "And if the brats run away in guilt and shame, and with the leaders dead, the clan and pride will kill themselves in war as we do nothing ourselves, except taking over the Mountain Lands to rule forever and ever!".

Dusty then grinned, "We could have all the meat we want to eat!". Ralph grinned, "I'm totally in!". The others agreed, and so the residents of Elephant Pass began a plan, a plan so devious, so glorious, yet so complete.


	8. Chapter 8

-A week later-

Deep inside the main den of the Riversiders' home, a wide-awake Balto was leaping over his siblings as he made his way to his mother, Aniu. "Mother! Mother, please get up! Wake up, mother!". He excitedly proclaimed out loud, shaking Aniu's front leg.

Aleu groaned, "Spirits, give me strength.". She clasped her paws over her ears, closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep over Balto's chattering. Muk and Luk only went deeper into the back of the den, cuddling in the bliss of the dark, sleeping once more. Aniu snuffled, and tucked her head inward with her other paw covering her chest. Balto frowned, "Mother, I know you're faking it! Get up! Mother, mother!".

Aniu continued to sleep on until Balto smirked, remembering something that Uncle Boris told him a couple days ago about his mother. He turned around, moved his tail downward and upward, tickling Aniu's nose. Aniu's eyes popped open, "No, no, uncle! I am up! I am awake, Balto!". Balto giggled, "About time you woke up, mother.".

Aniu yawned, licked her chops, and asked with a smile, "Why are you waking me up at the brink of daylight?". Balto grinned, "Because we're free from the grounding today, right?". Aniu raised a eyebrow and leaned her head toward Balto, "What makes you so sure of that?".

"Because I counted the days, duh!". Balto smirked with a confident shine in his eyes. Aniu sighed, "You're so smart for your age, son. Very well, you're free to go, but first, you need to have some breakfast in you.". Balto gave a wide, bright smile, and replied, "Deal!". He then bounded on to head to the storage area where leftovers of meat was contained, with Aniu chuckling softly.

Aleu sighed lightly as she came up to Aniu's side, having given up to sleeping in. "He'd never been this excited before.". Aniu looked down at her daughter, "Perhaps he just wants to have a good day himself. He certainly learned his lesson that day.". Aleu smiled, "Maybe. Mom, could we have a day ourselves? I think Muk and Luk will be fine here. They seem to want to sleep the day away.".

Aniu nodded, "Of course. Shall we go get breakfast and plan our day, sweetheart?". Aleu giggled and nodded, pranced on toward breakfast with Aniu following her behind.

A while later, on his own, Balto set out, planning to explore the forest near the river. Curious with a smile on his face, he walked briskly, taking in everything, hearing the critters chattering and working or playing. He soon heard the river, the sounds of splashes and laughter. He tilted his head, recognizing a familiar giggle and a squeaky growl. He went around the bushes, his eyes widening, and his teeth showing in a grin as he saw his lioness friend, and her brother. It was Vitani and Mheetu.

Balto called out, "Vitani! Mheetu!". Vitani stopped splashing in the shallow part of the river, and looked up in puzzlement until she saw Balto fully. She grinned in surprise, "Balto!". She pranced up to him, leaping upon rocks, and stopping right before the border of the forest, glancing with locked eyes upon Balto, who faced her on the border of the forest, laying down so close that their noses could literally touch.

Mheetu rolled his eyes as his sister is distracted with Balto, being weird again. "'Tani, we were splashing to get fish for lunch!". Balto blinked and crookedly smiled, "Mind if I help too?". Vitani blushed lightly, and nodded, "Sure, if you wanna be having the smell of wet dog on ya.", as she smirked at him. Balto chuckled, "Wet dog? I believe the word you're looking for, is wet wolf!", with a whoop, and jump, he splashed into the river, the water soaking him up to his fur.

With a giggle, Vitani proceeded back to splashing, with a paw tagging Balto. Mheetu smiled, happy now to have Vitani back to help him, and he smirked to see Balto being surprised for a second from Vitani's bold move to tag him. Balto growled playfully as he bowed down slightly, getting into a pouncing stance, then leaped toward Vitani who shrieked in delight from being splashed in the pelt. The three children played and splashed as they struggled to get fish for lunch.

Mheetu shouted a while later, "Got one. It's a whooping one!". He growled determinedly as he tried to bit down upon the flipping salmon, but it overwhelmed him, and slapped him in the face. "I got it, I got it!". Balto leaped over to grab the salmon, but he overshot his leap, and missed to catch the salmon, growling in frustration with a paw hitting the water.

"Boys lose, girls win!". Vitani smirked as she raced through the water, splashing furiously as she focused on catching the slippery salmon. Vitani panted as the fish evaded her grip by a close call every time as she moved up through the water, heading north. With a final pounce and grip, she finally caught the salmon and slapped it against a rock, and shouted, "Who's ready for lunch, boys?!".

Panting heavily, Mheetu and Balto with their tongues out, had made it to Vitani's spot. Balto murmured, "What a awesome lioness your sister is, Mheetu.". Mheetu chuckled, "Sisters may be annoying at times, but they're heck as cool as us boys.". They then focused on eating the salmon which is big enough for all of them, and when they finished, Balto looked around and checked their surroundings. "Uh, Vitani, Mheetu, I don't know where we are, do ya?".

They were sitting upon a sunning rock in the middle of the river, noticing that the boundaries of the forest and meadow has became into a rocky terrain. Vitani looked up to note the timing of the sun, and widened her eyes, "Boys, I think we just reached the edge of the mountains.". Mheetu and Balto, confused as heck, looked up Vitani's direction, and their jaws dropped in surprise. Before them in the north direction is the mountain range that marked their territories, which is more of a fortress, really.

"Geez, I thought Uncle Mufasa was bragging about the mountains being huge, but he's right!". Mheetu commented in shock. Balto blinked, "Is the mountains forbidden? Because Mother said nothing about that territory over these mountains.". Vitani shook her head, "Come on, you're such babies, bickering over some silly mountains. I think I see the river leading up north into something, maybe a underground spring. Could that be cool?! Exploring a cave to see the source of the river, huh, huh?".

Balto smirked at Vitani's challenge, and nudged Mheetu's shoulder, "Are you gonna be a scaredy cat or what?". Mheetu shook his head, "No, no, uh-huh. I coming with ya guys! What are we waiting for? We got lots of time to do. I not gonna be standing around for nothing!". Vitani laughed, "Then, let's go!". The trio galloped out of the river, and went to climb upside of the river, noticing that the river is shrinking smaller and smaller, proving Vitani's theory that there might be a source somewhere that has produced the river for generations of wolves and lions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, viewers! I am here to explain the elements of magic. Each element borders upon a color of the rainbow; Fire is red, lava is orange, earth is green, water is blue, lightning is yellow, wind is white, and ice is purple. Every royal leader and their bloodline has their own unique magic element. You just have to read down who has which. Ta-ta for now. -Traveler.**

Meanwhile on Mufasa's patrol, with Zazu on his side, at the western border of the Pridelands, "Everything seems well, sire.", as the two lions scoped out the surroundings around them. Mufasa nodded, "Yes, looks like the migration of the elephants are progressing excellently, and the waterhole is calm as well. I have been concerned after I heard about a a drought in the valley some generations ago. ".

"Don't worry, Mufasa. As long as the river flows through the valley, we're secured.". Zazu commented. Mufasa chuckled warmly at that, and proceeded on, with Zazu coming behind him. "Mufasa!". a frantic shout in the distance as a speck of a figure came up, running to Mufasa and Zazu, becoming clearer in sight as the figure got closer, with Mufasa and Zazu recognizing the figure as one of the lionesses from the pride, but it's not just any lioness, it's Sarafina!

"Sarafina, what's going on?". Mufasa asked in concern. "Mheetu and Vitani are missing! Have you seen them anywhere?". Sarafina asked hurriedly. Mufasa shook his head firmly, "No. Zazu, can you look for them?".

Zazu nodded, "Yes, sire, right away, with your magic.". Mufasa nodded, and sat down, closing his eyes, sweat forming upon his brow as tendrils of red flared around his paws, and lifted a paw, the tendrils of red shooting over to Zazu, forming a pair of floating & shimmering red wings of fire hovering slightly above Zazu's shoulder blades. Zazu grinned and leaped into the air, the wings flapping in motion with Zazu's legs.

"I'll be back, sire!". Zazu called out before he flew and flapped on. Being one of the slimmest lions besides Timon, Zazu can fly with the help of Mufasa's magic element. He hurried on, his sharp eyes scooping over every piece of the Pridelands, then raised an eyebrow as he recognized a lion cub, but it's not the ones he is assigned to look for. He got closer, and closer, seeing Simba running through the meadow.

"Simba, what are you doing out here?!". Zazu called out, and Simba glanced up, shouted, "I know I was supposed to stay home, but my friend told me that she saw Vitani and Mheetu heading to the river! I am heading there right now. Go get dad and aunt Sarafina!". He knew that his mom and the rest of the pride was hunting outside the Pridelands as the populations of prey was low right now.

Zazu nodded, "Okay, I'll go get him!". He then turned around and flew on while Simba ran, taking out a relieved huff of breath, as he was covering for his she-wolf friend, Aleu who told him that Balto was in the forest today. He just heard Sarafina's frenzied shouts, calling out for his cousins a half hour ago, and so he snuck out, sending a high-pitched whistle with his weak element of wind which Aleu heard while out with Aniu. On the glade/waterhole border, Simba and Aleu met and explained what happened to their siblings/cousins.

Which is why Simba is running now to the river while Aleu was running over to get her mother who was caught in a conversation with Sylvie. He smelled for his cousins' scent, and found them including Balto's scent as well. He raced up north, following the scents, and pulled a face in puzzlement when the scents went gone. He called out, "Mheetu, Vitani, Balto, anyone?!".

A muffled voice weakly called out, "Simba, is that you?", as Simba recognized the voice as Mheetu, and followed it to a collapsed cavern. He gasped in shock. "Mheetu, is Vitani and Balto with you?!".

"No, we got split off! I think I am in front of the cave as I can hear you, but Vitani and Balto are stuck in another cave! They can't hear you, but they hear me!". Mheetu shouted out.

Simba shook his head, tried to look for any opening in the collapsed cavern in front of him, and bit his lip as he realized that the rocks was too big for his element to move them. "What happened?". He called out. Mheetu called out, "We were looking for the source of the river, and we found this cave, wanting to explore, and we found more caves, and we went into one, then we discovered that by accident, the cave can echo any roar or howl, and Vitani gave a huge one, hoping to send chills down our spines, but we thought wrong. We ran for our lives, as the caves was collapsing. Vitani and Balto didn't make it out after me, so they're blocked in that cave while I am stuck out here!".

"So my son is in there?". asked a stern voice. Simba turned around, bowing in surprise as he recognized Aniu. Aleu is next to her. Simba nodded, "Yes, ma'am. They are in there including my cousins, Mheetu and Vitani.". Aniu stared at Simba, and sighed softly, "Well, we must get them out. Since you're the son of Mufasa, what is your element?".

"Wind, ma'am. My father has the element of fire.". Simba gulped, inclining his head down in respect. Aniu nodded, "I shall use my element of lightning to splinter the rocks while you use the wind to sweep the rocks away. Aleu, focus upon the river with your element of water and tell me if it is blocked.".

"Perhaps I can help, Aniu.". Mufasa came up, with a landing Zazu, and a worried Sarafina. Simba smiled, "Dad!". Mufasa nodded to Simba with a relieved grin, and breathed slowly as he focused to erase the fire wings from Zazu, and the tendrils of red zoomed to Mufasa, fading within his paws. "The caves are dark. I shall give light for the darkness.".

Aniu smiled gratefully, "Let's do it together. Simba, is it Simba? Shall you help us all?". Simba smirked in determination, "Of course! Anything to get my cousins and Balto out!". And so, Aniu, Simba, Aleu, and Mufasa concentrated to focus their elements to unblock the caves, working together for the second time ever known in history since the time of King Mohatu and Alpha Toralu who was Mufasa and Aniu's grandfathers.


	10. Chapter 10

-1 year later-

It was late summer, and upon another border between the Pridelands and the Forestlands within the Mountain Lands nearby and above, a handsome teenage wolf was preparing to carve a slide down with the help of his friends. Balto grinned as he grunted, pushing a half cut hollow log with the trio boys; Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. "Star, you're in the middle. Kaltag, you're behind me. Nikki, you're in the back.".

"Aww, man, why am I always in the back, Balto?". asked Nikki. Balto smirked, "Because you're the best at giving the force of the boom than we do.". Nikki grinned, "I do, huh?". Balto nodded.

"Oi, are we standing here or what?". asked Kaltag impatiently. Star wagged his tail as he hopped upon the log, "Shotgun!". Balto laughed, and hopped over Star, landing, with Kaltag jumping into the log, with Nikki grunting as he pushed the back of the log, then jumped into his spot as the log slided down. Balto grinned as he focused his element of earth, the tendrils of green shooting everywhere as it carved the slide long ahead of the log, into the ground, into the boulders, the dirt, and even some bushes.

"Jump incoming! Nikki, do the boom!". Balto called out, and Nikki chortled as he moved his rump up and around before slamming it into the back of the log, causing the log to jump over a incline. "Nice! Now we gotta do-". Balto shouted before he saw something blocking the path. "Moose!". The trio's eyes widened, and Balto shouted, "Sharp right, NOW!".

The teenagers turned right, right before it was intending to crash into the moose who bleated in fear, then fainted from the near-death experience. Balto whistled, "That was close!".

A paw touched Balto's shoulder and Balto turned around, "What?". as he faced Star. "R-R-Rock!". Star screamed. Balto gasped as he turned around. "Oh hell, we forgot to put on the brakes!".

The rock hit the log, sent the log, and the wolves flying into mid-air, before they crashed upon the ground. Groans came from the wolves, along with complaining and muttering. "That was my spleen, Kaltag.". "Okay, whose butt is squishing me?". "What did we hit back there?".

Balto muttered as he came out, rubbing his head gingerly. "Okay, folks, we gotta remember the brakes next time.". Then he saw the border, as it was a low ravine and his eyes widened as he recognized someone hunting alone. He remembered today was Vitani's first hunt. He came closer to the edge, and sure enough, it was Vitani. So grown up and beautiful, wearing a lovely dark purple bandanna. "Hey, fellas, guess who's hunting for her first catch?". Balto murmured to his friends as he laid down on his paws, watching Vitani as she was scoping out the ravine, hiding behind spots to evade any smelling from her prey, which is zebra.

"Wow, Vitani's back from her vacation.". Kaltag commented, and Nikki complied, "She sure learned something from Sarafina, for sure.". Only the youngsters know of the deal between Mufasa and Aniu, with the permission of Zazu and Sarafina, and Mufasa's mate, Sarabi who secretly allowed all the cubs and pups to become friends and perhaps something more. The other adults didn't know nothing of it all yet little did they know was that the residents of Elephant Pass has been spying upon the secret meetings of Balto and Vitani and their friends, cousins. The deal formed upon that fateful day when the caves collapsed upon the underground spring that supplied the river and which Balto, Vitani, and Mheetu has been saved.

Balto smiled, "Looks like the pride's going to eat good tonight, boys. If I know 'Tani, and I do, she will catch a wicked good zebra.". A nudge from Star again, "Hey, hey, who is that?". Star's paw pointed to something in the distance, and Balto raised his head, growled, "I don't believe it. It's those outcast wolves.". Sure enough, sneaking through the grass was Ralph, Dusty, and Kirby. They was up to something. Balto switched his head between the wolves and Vitani, and realizing that Vitani could be angry at him for losing her first hunt, but Balto didn't want her to get hurt, as she's outnumbered.

"Vitani, get out of there!". Balto, jumping up to his haunches as he shouted to Vitani, who turned her head in confusion and anger at Balto, then barks, growls sounded out as the outcast wolves scared off the zebra herd, and chaos began. The herd panicked furiously as they ran back, having the flight response from the chasing outcast wolves, and Vitani gasped, and ran back in the same direction.

Balto shrieked, "Hell, she is not gonna make it!". He ran furiously as he focused so hard, the hardest he ever could remember, concentrating upon the ravine ground, and shouted, "Vitani, leap up to that ledge and hold on! I will pull your ledge up!". Vitani heard him and panted as she saw the ledge that is just feet away, yet looking high, but she snorted with a growl, having jumped further than that. She ran, and leapt into the ledge, panting, as she collapsed into her paws, holding on with unsheathed claws as she recognized Balto's magic darting around the ledge, and pushing the base upward, like a elevator, and it made it to top, with Balto at the edge, looking relieved as she realized that Balto had just grew up again, reaching up by her neck in height, and looking more cuter than she remembered him.

"Thank the spirits you're safe! You all right?". Balto asked her worriedly. Vitani got up, panting slightly, but feeling better already as she smiled. "Better now that you're here, Balto.". She purred as she nuzzled Balto's shoulder, and flicked her tail upon Balto's nose. "Hey, Vitani!". Kaltag called out in happiness as he and his brothers made it over, catching up to Balto in pants and heaving breaths as they was shocked to see Balto somehow running so fast as a cheetah to reach Vitani.

"Hey, Kal, Nikki, Star. Great to see you guys.". Vitani smiled, and she turned to face Balto. "So what was that about?". Balto frowned, "It was the outcast wolves. I thought they was gonna hurt you or something, and turns out I was right. They got the zebra into a stampede, hoping to kill you, but thank goodness you made it.".

Vitani nodded with a sigh, "Figures. Isn't this the third or fourth time they did something like this? I couldn't make it out without your help.". Balto shrugged, "I lost count after that Elephant Pass fiasco. How about I make it up to you, 'Tani'?". Vitani smirked, "Oh, really? What do you have in mind?".

Balto glanced at the boys, "Guys, mind if I go off with Vitani? I have a much better meal for her to catch.". Star shrugged, "We don't mind, right, bros?". Kaltag and Nikki nodded to agree with Star. They went off, with Kaltag winking at Balto and Vitani, "We don't tell Aunt Aniu about this, if you don't tell Sarafina either.". Vitani chuckled, "Deal, boys.".

"So, where are we getting your meal?". Vitani asked with a grin. "Who says it's my meal? It's gonna be yours with a teeny bit of my help.". Balto crookedly smiled as he led Vitani from the ravine and the hills of the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again, viewers. Now in this chapter, we're back in Elephant Pass, and there will be ones you know from the comics of Lion King, and the Balto movies, yet they are different in this version. Kodiak, Morse, and the others you know of, will be known sooner or later. And no, I am not adding anything from the Lion Guard, I like Kion, but he doesn't exist here or the others that's with him. Again, enjoy, my viewers! Ta-ta! -Traveler.**

Back in Elephant Pass, a while later after the failed hunt of Vitani, the outcast wolves were returning home to the volcano caverns, where they were welcomed by Dusty's parents, the Spotted Lions, and Scar & Zira, and plus a bunch of new residents as well. "Has your part succeeded?". asked Scar pointedly as he sat upon a ledge.

Dusty growled, "No, it was spoiled by that darn Balto! He completely saved that brat, Vitani. I think they will be wary of us for a while now until this whole thing blows over.".

"Did they hurt ya, Mother?". growled a male voice as one of Dusty and Ralph's twin puppies approached her warmly. His pelt is dark brown with a cream white underbelly from his muzzle to the underside of his tail, and front socks, having amber brown eyes. His name is Dingo. His younger sister came up to nuzzle Ralph softly. Her pelt is coal black with a gray underbelly from her neck to the underside of her tail, and a blaze up her face, and having ocean blue eyes. Her name is Saba. "Hi, daddy. I missed you. Uncle Scar told us the story about Aniu!".

"Uncle Kirby! Was it scary out there?". asked a curious lioness cub, her pelt being dirty cream, with a tan underbelly from the muzzle to her paws, having vivid green eyes, and a very dark brown tail tuft, and a black nose. She is known as Tama. Her slightly older brother joined her. "Yeah, you weren't scared, are ya?". The lion cub's pelt is dark brown, with a cream underbelly and muzzle. He has a black fur tuft, and tail tuft, and a black nose, having blood red eyes. His name is Chumvi. Tama and Chumvi are the cubs of Scar and Zira.

Kirby shook his head, "Nah, it was not that scary. I wasn't fooled, not for a minute.". A smirk adorned Shenzi's face, and she unsheathed her claws, and slammed her paw into Kirby's behind, startling him to jump a few feet up, "Eepp!". Banzai and Ed laughed heartily as Shenzi grinned, "Oh, really?".

Ralph laughed, "You should have seen your face, cuz!". Dusty chuckled in amusement as she was cheered up, "You know that Zi is right. That zebra almost slapped your tail.".

A irritated, frustrated growl from Ralph as he landed upon the ground, "You didn't know that zebra was planning to stomp my tail off until I veered off that stone! I swear my tail got a kink in it now!". Dixie cooed, "Aww, is baby Ralphy wanting a bandage?". Steele snickered, covering his mouth with his paw, concealing his laughter. Scar slowly smirked, feeling better from the bad news he received from Dusty, with Zira giggling mischievously.

Shenzi then spoke up, "Scar, any ideas in that brain of yours?". Scar hummed softly, "The river cave plan failed awfully bad as we didn't expect their powers to aid like that, and the hunt stampede plan almost worked until Balto saw it all. So, to add to the forest fire trap we caused, and the Elephant Pass fiasco, we do need something powerful to overtake the pride and the clan. Some kind of concoction to cause chaos, terrible, delicious chaos.".

Dusty nodded, "Maybe we can cause a drought like generations ago.". Banzai spoke up, "The waterhole and meadow river of the Pridelands are patrolled by that Mufasa, and his son of a brat, Simba, while Aniu and her brother, Boris checks the river, and the lake. They never either care to check the ocean as it's too salty and unsafe to drink or even swim.".

Steele growled, "If it was just so simple to poison these lions and wolves, there must be something potent.". Zira widened her eyes, "Oh, hell, now I remember. Scar, you remember my father?".

Scar growled, "All too well. He petrified me out of my fur. What makes you say that, my love?". Zira slyly smiled, "Because I remember one lesson very well. You remember that little garden of poisonous flowers I told you to stay away from?".

Scar blinked in surprise, "Wait, are you saying that you have something you can whip up from those flowers?". Zira purred softly, "Precisely. But it's a bit of ways to get the specific flower to make the poison for the pride and clan. I have a feeling that they will be so frantic and lost once the poison's in effect. You see, if there isn't a antitoxin cure found by the end of a month, they will all die, day by day.".

"Yet you know the cure?". asked Ralph. Zira nodded, "Indeed. I do know where to get that, but they have to travel to get it themselves if they want to save their pride and clan!". She cackled happily. The residents soon found out of Zira's plan, planning to strike within the week.


	12. Chapter 12

-A week later-

Night has fell over the Pridelands, yet it wasn't peaceful at all, for a few lions/lionesses was ill, coughing and wheezing. Rakifi was dumbfounded and lost as he has never seen this before. He knew the cat flu, the sniffles, and the distemper virus, but not this new disease. Worse of all, King Mufasa was sick, very sick, along with Kopa, Sarafina, Mheetu, Majorie, and Max. Queen Sarabi, Simba, Kiara, Nala, Vitani, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu are safe for now. Nuka has left the pride a while ago to find/make his own pride, which was relieving to the survivors yet they worried that the disease has spread to the pack over in the Forestlands and beyond.

"We must find out who's sick in the pack, guys.". Simba replied. Vitani flickered her ears worriedly as she was thinking about Balto. She didn't want to see him sick like her pride members as he has done so much for her, plus Balto returned the kiss to her that day after Balto remarkably bought a young buck into her part of the Pridelands, and she did her first hunt successfully in her second attempt after the ravine incident. Vitani now knows that Balto has feelings for her like she has feelings for him.

Vitani growled, "Come on, I know where we can get there, the closest, the faster we're there!". She led the group, as the youngsters told Timon and Pumbaa about the deal. They crossed over the valley into the glade of the Forestlands, running and prancing over to the Great Rock's area where sure enough they heard the sounds of the same sickness; the coughing and wheezing. Balto was sitting outside, with Aleu, Boris, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Jenna, Duke, and Nava.

"Balto!". Simba called out. Balto turned around, his ears perking as he recognized his friends. "Simba, Vitani, guys! Did the sickness get your family too?". "We are the only survivors including Rakifi who's checking on the sick ones. You?". Simba responded back warily.

Balto sighed, "Mother's sick, with Rosy, Muk, Luk, Sylvie who's carrying pups, and Stella. The rest of us are safe. Nava here, couldn't know this sickness either.". Sarabi flickered her ears softly, and frowned, "We cannot find a cure in our homeland, Rakifi thinks it has to do with something that has been poisoned and some of us either drank or eaten it.".

Nava sighed heavily, "That's what I am afraid of. I shall stay here to watch over the sick ones. You all are healthy and strong, you have to find a cure out there.". Timon and Pumbaa stared at each other, and Timon spoke, "We are staying here to watch over Ma and Uncle Max back home.".

Sarabi sighed, "I need Zazu's help to take care of the Pridelands while I check upon my mate. I don't want to lose him.". She sobbed lightly as Simba nuzzled his mother. "Mom, don't worry. I will head out there no matter what's out there.".

Kovu growled softly, "Nala, Vitani, I am staying here to take care of our mother and Mheetu.". Nala and Vitani sighed and nodded as they nuzzled their brother. Boris sighed softly, "I am too old to go out there with you youngsters. I have to stay here to watch over Stella.". With a nod, Duke spoke, "I am strong to go with you, but my mate needs me.. and the pups. Your baby siblings cannot be lost, I have to stay here, boys.".

Kaltag spoke, "We know, Pops. We will be back with the cure, I know it.". Muk and Luk whimpered and looked at each other. Muk spoke up, "We're staying here to watch over Mother, bro and sis.".

Balto smiled with Aleu nodding gratefully, "Thanks, guys.". Jenna shut her eyes and her ears lowered, "You know I can go with you anytime, but this time, I cannot. My sister is the only family I got. She needs me..and I need her.". Balto sighed lightly, "It's alright, Jen. Rosy needs you more than ever. We'll be back with the cure, I promise.".

Jenna smiled softly, and Balto grinned, "Okay, the ones who's coming with me, we have to whip a sled for essentials and harnesses as we can pull it.". Aleu, Simba, Vitani, Nala, Kiara, Nikki, Kaltag, Star followed him. With Simba's wind element, Aleu's water element, Kiara's ice element, Balto's earth element, they made a amazingly crafted sled, with harnesses that Nava bought from his den, shifting them slightly into sizes that the team can fit into, and Simba, Balto bought forward loads of meat into the carriage of the sled.

At the back is Simba and Nikki as they're the heaviest and strongest ones on the team, next was Kaltag and Nala as they're muscular, and then Star and Kiara as they can make quick turns and be fast as their friends ahead of them, Vitani with Aleu. Balto is the leader. "Okay, folks, we got to head north over the mountains. Elephant Pass is too dangerous. The west border of the forest leans into a rocky hillside while the east border of the Savannah leans into a dry desert. We cannot go south because of the sea.".

The wolves and lions/lionesses agreed to head north over the mountains as it's the only chance to find out what's over the border of the Mountain Lands. "Alright, mush!". The team sprinted off, with their family members watching, praying and resting. Over in the Elephant Pass upon the tallest volcano mountain, one brave pup was watching them go. It was Dingo, and he frowned, feeling strange to see such a sight of union and pain. He whispered, "Different yet the same, they all go together to save a land of cats and wolves.".


	13. Chapter 13

At the edge of the Mountain Lands, Balto stopped suddenly. "Balto, what's up?". asked Aleu curiously. Balto sniffed the air, "We got company, and it's the bad kind.".

"Aww, why do you have to say that, little leader?". purred Zira as she slipped out from some bushes, sat with her tail twitching, with a sneer at the team. Simba snarled, "What are you doing here?".

"Just saying bye to you all, as the cure's hard to find out there.". Zira replied slowly. Star spoke up bravely, "What do you mean by that?".

"Why, I am the one who poisoned your families, and you won't kill me if you want to know the cure to find.". Zira smirked slyly. Vitani snarled, "Fine. Where is it and what is it?".

Zira chuckled, "Oh, I won't go with you, filthy brats, for I give you a question to think about. How badly do you want your families to be better?". Balto frowned, "Very badly. May I please know where to go, and what to find, Zira?".

"Ah, such a polite wolf to ask a old lioness like me. Very well, you have to go beyond the Mountains, go through a jungle, brave some rapids, charm some residents to know the location, and bam, you got it. It's a white flower with purple tips and a red middle. You have to get lots for your families, as it takes a couple for one person to heal from. I shall tell your shamans how to make the cure the right way for your families to absorb properly. Hurry, for you don't have long. Toodles!". Zira complied before she left quickly into the bushes, disappearing as her scent left Balto's nose.

"Grr, I don't trust her, Balto.". Kaltag replied firmly. Balto nodded, "I know, Kal, but what choice do we have?". Vitani nuzzled him softly, "I trust you, Balto. Lead us, and we are all with you, right, fellas?". Star nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I trust ya, Balto!". Nala frowned, "From what Zira said, it certainly sounds like we do have a deadline, but when?". Kiara spoke, "We all don't know, but we know this. We must hurry to save our homes and our families before it gets worse. We are one.".

Simba sighed, "One of Dad's lessons. Kiara's right. We must go, and go now.". Balto grinned, "Then what are we waiting for? Come on, everybody, mush!". He then sprinted off, with the others cheering and having determined looks on their faces, as they ran on, heading up and over the mountains in a narrow pass. They panted heavily as they climbed a incline, and stopped upon a hillside, aweshocked and overwhelmed as they stared at the surroundings before them. They had spent all the night, and as the sun was coming up, it gave the foresight to the team as they rested upon the hillside.

Zira was right. There is really a jungle out there. Flowing out of a cave on this side is a fast-moving river, and the jungle was surrounded in waterfalls, mountains, ravines, gorges, waterholes, and lots, lots of greenery. They didn't expect to see a ring of mountains around this jungle, with waterfalls flowing from them, forming huge waterholes. It was big as if the Pridelands and the Forestlands has combined together to form a huge land. "Okay, that lioness underlined her words about this. This jungle is so big. How can we get through all of this, this place?". Nikki spoke in wonder and frustration.

Aleu shook her head, "The forest was so sparse than this, and we had room. I see no groves, no clearings, no easy passages through those trees.". Vitani sighed, "And we had a clear savanna to move and hunt around. This place could take us miles and days to get through!". Balto spoke up, "Hey, hey, there's no time to worry. We have to focus on living and finding the cure. We just have to go through each day just like we did back home, okay?". Vitani nodded, "Yeah. You're right, Balto. Shall we go on?".

Balto blinked and asked everyone individually if they're ready to go on. With fire in their eyes and refreshed legs, the team told Balto that they're ready to face today. Balto was taken back and smiled softly, happy to have such friends with him, and with a free-spirited kick in his legs, Balto then led his team down the hillside into the edges of the jungle, determined to face this new day.


	14. Chapter 14

-3 days later-

Jenna glanced at the sky above the mountains in her spot slightly ahead of her home which was remarkably combined with the lions's Pride Rock, thanks to Uncle Boris's earth element, and Muk and Luk's lava element. King Mufasa and her alpha, Aniu has agreed to align their homes for easier comfort, and companionship, and friendship after the adults found out about the deal. They got famously well with each other which Jenna, Muk, Luk, and Kovu, Sarabi, Zazu was happy to see and feel about.

Together, they called the place 'The Great Pride Rock', after some conversation the night before. The location of the home is smack in the middle between the forest and the savanna right after Boris closed up the ridge completely. The dens are tucked right around the main den, with the formation of Pride Rock's configuration with Great Rock below the bottom of the podium, making the remarkable sight 'a natural L'. Which leaves the former sections of land becoming a natural waterhole in the middle of the forest, and a prairie in the middle of the savanna.

"Jenna, Mufasa and Aniu has requested for your appearance.". Zazu spoke softly as he came up to Jenna's spot which was a shaded tree. Jenna turned around, smiled, "I see. You know, it's hard to believe that I was merely a pup long ago, and now I am a wolf huntress.".

Zazu chuckled, "I very much believe that. Thank goodness you were not a bundle of mischief like prince Simba or Balto.". Jenna giggled as she stepped in sync with Zazu's walk as they headed back to their home. "Both of them sure got us in trouble, through. Remember that alligator mess?". Zazu cringed slightly, "Oh, boy, I sure do. That dare was a disaster, I mean, walking into the swamp? I swear I got a few gray hairs from that one.".

Jenna smiled softly as they continued talking until they reached the main den over the podium. Zazu nodded, "I am off to hunt with Kovu. He obviously needs to learn more than just hunting.". Jenna smirked, "Good luck with that. Kovu may be nervous over some things, but hunting, he's lazy about it, trust me.". Zazu sighed and nodded as he left, padding off in the direction of the backside of the Great Pride Rock. Jenna stepped inside, blinking as she got used to the darkness in the den, and sat respectfully as she waited for King Mufasa and Aniu to finish talking.

"Ahh, young Jenna. Aniu has told me about a remarkable trick she has showed you and the others long ago.". Mufasa greeted warmly after he coughed harshly. "Jenna, do you remember the crystal cavern off the forest border at the sea?". Aniu asked softly.

Jenna nodded, "Yes, I do very well, but I don't understand yet of what you ask.". Aniu chuckled and coughed heavily, glancing at Mufasa who nodded, "You know of the Fire-Tailed Lights, yes?".

"I heard everything about the Lights. They cannot come at will, lions and wolves had tried.". Jenna answered. Aniu then spoke, managing from her coughs. "You must gather the crystals on the ground where I left them last time, bring them outside with some help, and have a lit torch to do the rest.".

Jenna gasped, "The show of the Lights! Yes, Aniu, I remember what you mean by that. May I go to do your request, my alpha and king?". Mufasa smiled, "Go, young one. Show the way home for our saviors. Sooner or later, my son and the others will come home with the cure.". Jenna bowed her head, and ran out, determined to do a incredible thing. She glanced at the sky which was getting dark, with the hints of the sunset lowering, with the pink and purple colors, and murmured, "Be safe, everybody.". Yet little did she know was that a couple of the team is fighting for position and mates.

Somewhere in the jungle, there is a large clearing, yet you can't see it from the sky as it's covered with foliage, but still, it was completely flat, and there, in a large circle, sitting or standing are tons of wolves and lions. On one side, their pelts free from the harnesses of their precious sled, which is sitting some distance away, is the team with the goal of finding a flower to cure their families, and on the other side are the residents of the jungle.

On Vitani's right side, is a adult male wolf, with his pelt being light brown with a dull white underbelly from the muzzle to the underbelly, with a dark brown mask and tip in the tail. His eyes are bi-colored, with his right one being dark blue, and his left one being light brown. His name is Morse. On Morse's right side is a teenage male wolf, with his pelt being dark sable red, with a dark cream underbelly from the muzzle to the underside of the tail, and socks on all fours. His eyes are hazel, and his name is Kodiak, or Kodi for short.

On Kodi's right side, is a adult female wolf, with her pelt being a dull gray, with a off-white underbelly from the muzzle to the underside, and shoes on all paws, and a tail bitten in half. Her eyes are light blue, and her name is Dipsy. On her right side, is her wolf mate, Mel. He has a dark brown pelt with a light brown underbelly covering all his legs, and his tail is bitten off as well. His eyes are dark brown.

On Mel's right side is a adult female lioness, with her pelt caramel brown, with a light cream underbelly from the muzzle with a pink nose. Her tail tuft is dark brown, and her eyes are red-brown. Her name is Kula. Next to her is her lion mate, Tojo. He has a dark gold pelt, with a lighter gold underbelly from the muzzle to his paws, with a pink nose. His tail tuft and his scruffy, long mane is dark brown. His eyes are bright blue.

Next to Tojo is a young adult male wolf, with his pelt light brown, with a cream underbelly from the muzzle to the underside of his tail. His eyes are dark brown, and his name is Sumac. He is the youngest one of three brothers. Next to him, is Yak, his older brother, having a light black pelt with a gray underbelly from the muzzle to the underside of his tail. His eyes are light brown.

Next after him is his oldest brother, Nuk, who has a dark black pelt with a dark gray underbelly from the muzzle to the underside of his tail. His eyes are dark brown. And finally, a teenage lion is standing nearby, with a light brown pelt with a cream brown underbelly, with the paws and underside of the tail a cream brown as well. His eyes are steel gray. His tail tuft, and starting remains of a mane are chocolate brown, and his name is Muru.

Inside the circle, is two lions and two wolves. Simba and Balto is on one side, facing their opponents. Simba has to fight a teenage lion named Malka, and he's the son of Tojo and Kula. His pelt is medium brown with a gold-ish cream underbelly from the muzzle, with a pink nose. His beginnings of a mane and tail tuft is dark brown, and his eyes are dark blue.

Fighting Balto is Niju, a adult wolf, and is the father of the three brothers Sumac, Yak, and Nuk. He has a light black pelt with a cream underbelly from the muzzle to the underside of his tail, and his eyes are light brown. Why are they fighting? Because Malka and Niju is looking for mates, and they were interested in Nala, and Vitani. Balto dearly loves Vitani even if he hasn't told her yet, and Simba is falling in love with Nala, so it's really to the death or at least serious injury. It's going to be a very interesting fight tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

(The Two Fights)

The sounds of roaring and growling echoed through the jungle as dust stirred up around the circle of wolves and lions as they watched Simba battle Malka. Clawing at each other, Simba dodged a paw by Malka, and slammed his paw into Malka's face, forcing him to recover from the incredible power of Simba's paw. Malka growled angrily as he drew back and pounced at Simba's exposed underbelly, causing the duo to tumble and roll around in the dust as Simba fought back with clashing claws as Malka tried to bite him.

Simba moved his legs into Malka's stomach, throwing him off as Simba got up quickly, and clawed Malka's shoulder. Malka roared in pain as he tensed up, and leaped toward Simba, focusing upon his hind legs as Simba was overbalanced off his paws. Simba snarled as he spun around Malka, facing his backside, and jumped into the back, clawing Malka's rump and shoulders as he tried to bite through Malka's mane. Malka roared as he spun around, jumping up and down, trying to throw Simba off.

Malka reared up and his jaws clutched around Simba's front left paw, earning Simba to growl out of pain and surprise as Malka with force, threw him off his back. Simba rolled over, dust billowing around him, and dirtying his fur. He grudgingly got up with a shake of his head, and he and Malka faced each other. Amber gold against dark blue. With a kick of his legs, Simba ran toward Malka and they both reared up, batting and slamming into their bodies with paws, until Simba gave a hard slam with his paw into Malka's muzzle, forcing him into the ground. Simba then moved to pin him down, his legs locking upon each of Malka's legs.

Malka exhaled a breath, recognized that he has lost to Simba. "I give, lion of the fight.". Tojo called out, "Prince Simba has won the fight. You may let my son up.". Simba nodded and got off, letting Malka room to get up to his feet, and bowing his head in respect toward Simba, who nodded in understanding. Tojo then called over to Niju.

"Niju, my friend, are you ready?". Niju smirked, "I've been ready since I was born.". Tojo nodded and looked over to Balto. "Are you ready, prince Balto?". Balto took a breath and padded forward, "Yes, I am, your majesty.". Tojo and Niju is the king/alpha of the jungle group. Simba and Malka left the circle spot, heading to their spots. Simba was soon being checked over by Nala and Aleu, while Malka was being checked over by his mother, Kula, and Dipsy. Balto and Niju entered the circle spot, tense and poised as they faced each other in corners, waiting for Tojo's signal to begin the fight.

Tojo roared, and the wolves ran at each other, biting and shaking their pelts. Balto bared his teeth as Niju reared up, his claws catching into Balto's front shoulders, as Balto jumped, his head hitting Niju's vulnerable belly, causing Niju to catch his breath. Balto spun around and reared up, pushed Niju into the ground, coming forward to leap toward Niju, but Niju dodged him, and turned to bit Balto's leg by the knee, earning Balto to yelp out in pain.

Vitani began to snarl, but Nikki stopped her, shaking his head, leaving Vitani to snort in anguish and sat still in tension.. Balto then growled at Niju, managing to ignore his hurt leg, and leaping at him, his jaws clutching upon one of Niju's ears, earning Niju to shake his head and pull away, causing one of the ears, the right one torn in half. Niju snarled as he ran, then turned around in a swipe, and rearing as he jumped into Balto's neck, clawing the backside of the neck, and Balto howled, ran, and jumped with all of Niju on him, and rolled forward, causing Niju to be squashed under Balto's force of weight and gravity.

Niju snorted lowly and sighed, "I give, wolf of the fight.". Tojo called out once more, "Prince Balto has won the fight. You may let Alpha Niju up.". Balto nodded and got off Niju, who bowed down in respect toward Niju who's the elder above him, and Niju gave a respectful smile and nod, and got up.

"Now since we have dismissed the winnings of the fights tonight, what has bought you all here in this jungle?". asked Tojo. Vitani came forward, lent her side toward Balto, and spoke for him, "We have a mission, a quest to find a flower, lots of the flower to be the cure for the sickness that's ailing our families in our homeland.".

Kula cantered forward to join Tojo's side after she has checked over her son. "And may we know what this flower looks like?". Balto then spoke, "A white flower with purple tips, and a red middle.". Dipsy spoke up, "Oh, we know where you can get them.". Mel gasped, "That's suicide! We barely have elemental powers ourselves, and it's impossible!".

Niju growled lowly, "Yes, but you heard the prince. He's desperate, I can tell from his voice and eyes.". Tojo sighed, "Very well. Come along, all of you, and take that sled with you. You may need of it.". All the wolves and lions followed King Tojo as he is one of the leaders in this jungle land.


	16. Chapter 16

(After Midnight- Jenna's P.O.V.)

I panted as I lugged along a earth-made bag that carried the crystals as Rakifi carried his own crafted lantern, walking alongside me. I stopped, looking ahead at the side of The Great Pride Rock, completely barren and ready to welcome the show of the Lights. I spoke as I turned my head toward Rakifi, "Place the lantern there. I will do the rest.".

Rakifi nodded, and dropped the lantern gently from his maw, and stepped back as I pawed open the bag, letting out the crystals, and picking up the bag to throw it over the lantern. I sighed, "The sun, the shining crystals, and to the north.". I pawed the crystals left and right, clinking until I felt they were positioned properly by remembering how Alpha Aniu did it, and stepped back, silently gasped as the light hit the crystals, and the Fire-Tailed Lights came clearly bright.

"May they come home to this sight, youngster.". Rafiki reverently whispered. "Yes. They will find the cure and come home to us all.". I replied back.

(Simba's P.O.V.)

So cold, so wet. Where am I? Need to get out. I pushed up, grunting in exhaustion and frantic breathing, until I was freed from the heavy mud, the rain pelting me. I panted as I struggled to get up, but my legs couldn't take it, causing me to collapse. I opened and closed my eyes weakly, "Sorry, Balto. I failed. Mel was right, that cliff was too weak to hold me.".

I sniffed as I remembered only a few hours ago when we reached a riverbank, with a high cliff on the other side. The cure, the flowers was on the crevice of the cliff, bathing in the moonlight yet it was shaded partially. Balto got injured recently, he can't make it up on the cliff, but he thought I could. I was the one who practiced the most in conjuring my element of air. The others was hesitant to see me go get the flowers, but I told them that I had to do it, for our families. King Tojo warned me that it had rained the day before, so the soil would be soft. I heeded his warning, but urged the air to float, fly me to the edge of the cliff. I landed, tiptoeing carefully upon clear spots of a path I could vaguely see.

Suddenly something creaked and cracked, faintly hearing Mel shout, "I told you, it's impossible! It's too weak to hold him!". I saw the crevice and saw that it was a easy jump, but should I dare? I looked out, seeing Nala holding her head up, trying to see me, and the others standing behind her. I narrowed my eyes, exhaled as I took a deep breath and jumped, landing into the crevice, and quickly conjuring up wind to wrap around bundles of flowers and pull out.

"All right, Simba, you did it!". called out Star, and I grinned, hearing shouts of encouragement from the others. Then I heard cracking, and I was taken too quickly under the crevice. I don't remember much during that, just the earth of the crevice crumbling, falling into the river, the water thundering in my ears, and darkness overwhelming me.

And now I am lost, losing hope, and I didn't even know if the others left. I sighed, and covered my eyes with my paws, wanting to rest, so tired. Then a strange, foreign scent encountered my nose, and I sniffed, confused as I dropped my paws, and blinking as a pair of white paws was revealed. I drew up my head, and looked up to see the figure in full appearance. Above the white paws is a underbelly of creamy tan, and the pelt above is a sandy brown, with the backside of the ears dark brown, the nose black, and the eyes sky blue. The figure wore a loose black collar with a golden amulet hanging upon it.

I didn't recognize the figure, but I did recognize the amulet. I gasped, "Alpha Togo?". Togo's appearance shimmered as he leaned his head back and howled. A ghost? The ghost of Balto's father? His howl stopped, and he stared at me. I shivered under his stern gaze, and I bowed my head, and turned my head in submission. Alpha Togo spoke nothing, turned around, and vanished in the pelting rain as I saw from the corner of my eye. I sighed, as I realized I couldn't say anything right to a old leader, the mate of Alpha Aniu I knew all my life yet he was a stranger to me, still he's familiar. Maybe that's why Balto looks similarly to him.

I gazed up, and blinked as I gasped again, seeing one, no, four bundles of flowers half-covered in the mud and grass, then I looked up to see the familiar cliff, and realized that I fell horizontally into the other side of the riverbank which is why I am facing the right side as I had walked the left side not long ago. I faintly heard roars and howls on the other side, and sighed heavily as I couldn't get up, not even able to stir up a pinch of air.

Then I faintly remembered something I didn't mean to overhear, but did. Boris was giving a few last words to Balto, and there was one that caught my attention yet confused me until now. "Balto, let me tell you something. A wolf or a lion cannot do this mission alone, but maybe a people can.". Then I remembered one of Dad's lessons.

"We may be different in shapes, sizes and all, but remember this, we are one.". Dad's deep, warm voice echoed inside my mind. I widened my eyes and pulled up my head and turned around to see if Alpha Togo has returned, yet no sight of him. Faintly in sight before myself is glowing, yellow paw-steps, and I grunted, getting up, and widened my eyes even further as I stepped closer, seeing that the paw-steps didn't leave any deep marks or the fact that they should be sinking in, but they aren't, proving that Alpha Togo is a ghost, a spirit.

"Remember..". Dad's voice echoed once more, and I grinned, and took a deep breath, and roared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, viewers. Now I am telling you of the jungle group, leading to whoever has the element powers. King Tojo: water, Malka: water, Alpha Niju: earth, Sumac: earth, Yak: air, and Nuk: fire. Now there is a very rare element which is of the minerals from the earth; it's the crystal element, and Muru is the one who has that rare element. He used to be a prince from another land, but he traveled to the jungle. Only one of 100 royal lines each has that element, so you can imagine how rare this power of controlling the crystals of the world is. Thanks for reading and learning all of it. Ta. -Traveler.**

(On the other side of the riverbank)

A group of wolves and lions was shivering from the cold rain. Balto was keeping warm with Vitani leaning on him, Nala is in a huddle with Kiara, looking out to the cliff, desperate to see any hide of Simba. The rest was either taking cover under the blankets upon the sled or keeping warm in huddle circles. Suddenly, a spine-chilling roar echoed through the riverbank, the cliff, and the jungle.

Aleu gasped, "That's Simba!". Niju muttered, "Not unless he survived the fall from the cliff.". Star whimpered, and looked out, and blinking in shock. "Guys, guys, look over here!".

The crowd of lions/wolves gathered around Star, looking out and gasping in surprise as they saw Simba lugging up a a split log sled that's full of flower bundles, gripping the vine rope in his mouth as he crossed the narrowest part of the river, and then climbed up the first rock.

"I, I couldn't be-believe my eyes. He's doing it!". Kaltag proclaimed in surprise. Balto smiled, "He had done it. Now we have to help him.". He lifted his uninjured front leg, focused on the green energy that's glowing on his paw, and so Niju, Sumac did the same, guiding their earth power to join within Balto's power, and altogether, the stream of green energy zoomed and zigged and zagged as it darted down their side of the riverbank, and just as Simba landed upon the second rock, the green energy pulsed under the rock.

The rock moved up like a elevator, bringing up Simba and his precious baggage. Simba smiled as he stepped into safe ground, with Nala instantly nuzzling him, then slamming a paw into his chest. "Ohh, Simba, don't ever do that again to me! But thank goodness you're alive!".

"Sorry, Nala. Can you forgive me?". Simba sheepishly asked with a crooked grin. Nala shook her head in amusement, "Of course I do, you goofball!".

Balto chuckled, "Look at that, you got the mother lode of the cure.". He pawed open the bag of flowers and nodded to himself. "It's enough to cure everybody back home.".

Nikki laughed merrily, "Then what are we waiting for?!". Kula came forward, "You have been awake all night. You need your rest and some food in all of you before you build your strength and head out of here to your homeland.".

"She's right. I'm exhausted as heck and I just want to sleep.". Simba mused tiredly. A sigh came from King Tojo, "You trusted us and we trusted you. We are all friends here, and it's proper to have you as guests for a bit before you leave our jungle.".

Aleu pursued her lips thoughtfully, "What do you think, brother? You led us here.". Balto exhaled a breath, "I think we should all rest, take a long break to eat and sleep. I am sure our families will understand.". Alpha Niju spoke up, "That settles it, come on, and follow us to our homes.". Muru piped up, "Shall I turn on the lights, Niju?".

"Please do, Muru.". Niju replied, and Muru smiled softly, and whistled as he closed his eyes. A shimmer of silver grew up to a pulsing glow as Muru's body shivered, and he howled as the silver energy suddenly zoomed out, heading far over the trees, and then a bright light came, rivaling the stars and the moon. Aleu blinked, "What was that?".

Muru grinned, "That was the crystals at home turning on from my element. You see, I control the crystals and more.". Aleu shook her head, "Ok, I am very impressed yet shocked. That is a rare power!". Muru only chuckled, and bowed his head, "Shall we, my lady? May I escort you to my home?". Aleu smiled, "Sure, Muru.". Soon enough, the entire group of wolves and lions, lugging the sled and the baggage of the flowers behind them, is heading to the home capital of the jungle.

"Your majesty, what do you call your home, if I may ask?". asked Vitani. King Tojo smiled contentedly, "We call our jungle 'Kujenga', and we are heading to Moon Hill.". Vitani silently nodded, and mused on the thought of why it is called Moon Hill, and figuring she will see when she gets there.


	18. Chapter 18

(At Dawn)

Just as the sun was rising, peeking over the low inclines of the mountains, and alighting the jungle, Balto opened his eyes, feeling warmth coming into his hollow den, and he stretched his legs as he walked out under his tree. The den laid under the tree, the long roots becoming the roof and entrapping the sides as to secure the den which is not to collapse anytime. He smiled as he heard his friends waking up, with groans, roars, growls, and yawns.

He sat upon a rock, watching the sunrise, amazed at how his new friends' home looked in the sunlight. Moon Hill, it was literally named for its geographical style. There is a moon crescent shaped valley that's laying around a impressionable large hill that's littered with tree dens and cave dens all over. There's crystal lanterns, a podium at the base of the hill, at the point of the widest span of the valley, and the jungle nearby.

A shadow adorned Balto's back, then familiar steps padded up to Balto's side as Vitani sat down. "I'd never thought I could sleep in a tree den, but I did.". Balto chuckled warmly, "First time for everything, 'Tani.". Vitani smiled, and purred softly, "You okay?".

"I'll live. The leg's not that bad. I think I can run. Boy, Alpha Niju is tough.". Balto replied casually. Vitani nuzzled his neck, laying her head upon his shoulder, "You fought for me. That's two times you practically saved me.".

Balto raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Don't forget, you saved me from the alligator.". Vitani nudged him playfully, "Thanks to the dare you did with Simba. You got us in trouble, walking in that swamp.".

Balto chuckled sheepishly, "We got out of there quickly.". Vitani nodded, "Indeed. Now I saw you glancing at your sister being with that Muru fellow. Aleu can take care of herself.".

"Good grief, was that obvious?". Balto shook his head in embarrassment. Vitani giggled. "Balto, no one can blame you for being protective of your sister. It happens to anybody, you know.". Then Vitani smiled lovingly, "Through that didn't take long as I distracted you last night.".

Balto licked her cheek gently, "You looked so beautiful in the moonlight until you dared me to chase you, then I finally pinned you!". He laughed delightedly. Vitani purred, "I had never seen you so happy and smug until that moment.".

Balto sighed deeply as he saw all the wolves and lions/lionesses greeting all over, and smiled as he saw his other best friend, Simba nuzzle Nala, and frowned, "I know we all just woke up, but we gotta hurry home. I won't let Mother waste away in this illness, and I have to tell her about the one who killed Father.".

Vitani growled lightly, "I couldn't believe it when Simba told us that he met Alpha Togo, and now that your father was killed by Steele. That traitor..do you think he kept it secret from the others in Elephant Pass?".

"I wouldn't doubt it myself, guys.". spoke a voice, and Balto, Vitani looked over to see Aleu joining them. "This is my father too, and to think Steele killed him before we even had a chance to see him.". She tilted her head in curiosity, "Yet we don't know the reason why Steele killed him.".

Balto glanced at the mountain, their mountain where their homelands laid beyond. "We should tell King Tojo and Alpha Niju that we have to move on and get home. Time's running out.".

Vitani got up and smirked as she nuzzled Balto under the chin, and turned around as she flicked her tail lovingly upon Balto's nose, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's grab some breakfast and tell the others.". She walked off the rock, and pranced down Moon Hill as Aleu chuckled at Balto's lovesick smile, " 'Tani's right, we need all the strength to get home. And besides, I am sure Nava and Rakifi is checking on all the sick ones including Mother.".

Balto nodded, "Yes, you're right, Aleu. Let's go.". He then hopped off the rock, and smirked as he nudged Aleu with a paw, "By the way, you're it.". Remembering the game of Tag that was interrupted yesterday before they accidentally met Kodi, and by extension, the others of Kujenga, Aleu laughed as Balto ran down Moon Hill, "Oh, I gonna get you, bro!". Balto shouted, "I am too fast for ya, sis!". Aleu and Balto then restarted their game, laughter echoing.


	19. Chapter 19

-One day and night later-

In the Mountain Lands, upon the Great Pride Rock, Boris sighed heavily as he was worried for his sister, Aniu, and the rest of the sick. He could hear his nephews, Muk and Luk whining, and laying around with Jenna, and the immune others behind him.

Then he heard a piercing howl, realized that it wasn't anyone here, yet he wondered. "Balto?". He ran up to the podium and looked out, and saw two sleds manned by lions and wolves, the glow of the lanterns and crystals bright under the night sky. Boris laughed and shouted, "Everybody, we're saved! They're back!". The Great Pride Rock suddenly filled up with shouts, talking, and exclamations as Boris, Jenna, and the immune others jumped, hopped, skipped, ran down the rocks, the ridges, and the podium steps.

Rakifi and Nava was the first ones to meet Balto's team, noticing the second team is of strangers they have not seen before. "Have you in possession of the cure for everybody?". Nava asked. Balto grinned, "Oh, yes, we have the cure. Lots of it, enough for everybody who's sick. How's mother?".

Rakifi replied, "She's in the main cave along with your father, brother, Prince Simba and Princess Kiara.". Balto nodded, and glanced at Vitani, who nodded as a gesture for him to go up there. He smiled, and hopped out of his harness, and sprinted up, with Aleu joining him, and Simba and Kiara behind them. Vitani stayed behind to help Rakifi and Nava to make the medicine from the flowers, as she convinced Zira a hour ago to give up the simple instructions of making the medicine, and Balto telling her of Steele's wrongdoing moment. Vitani immediately knew that everybody is saved in time, yet she wondered if Steele is overwhelmed from his comrades' questions by now.

-Over in Elephant Pass, in the caverns of the volcano range-

"Are you certain that's what you heard from that wolf, Zira?". asked Scar clearly as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Dear, Balto, that brat was telling the truth. We locked eyes when he told it all. You know how protective wolves are of their families.".

Dixie shook her head, "That cannot be true! Steele may be a glory hound sometimes, but killing a alpha literally and physically, that's over the line!". Steele has been hunting outside when Zira returned.

"There must be a reason why Father did this.". Dusty growled defensively. Ralph replied, "Killing a alpha in Elephant Pass is one thing, but killing a alpha in the Mountain Lands, it's a whole another thing!".

Shenzi frowned, "Let's ask him. I think I heard some struggling prey over there.". The son of Ralph and Dusty, Dingo frowned as he understood death, yet he was confounded about his grandpa killing a alpha, who was the father of Balto whom Dingo watched from his high spot that fateful night the team left. He knew trespassing means you can kill anybody who comes into your territory, but yet killing a wolf, a member of the pack that his grandfather was exiled from, it's breaking the law. A wolf cannot kill another wolf just like a lion cannot kill a lion.

Yet in Elephant Pass, a wolf can kill another wolf like a lion can kill a lion. He was so confused. Was he on the wrong side?


	20. Chapter 20

-Back to the future: Epilogue-

"How did Uncle Dingo fix his confusion?". asked Fabumi curiously. Nava replied, "Young Dingo found his path in time, right after there was a big confrontation between Aniu and Steele. As you know by now, Alpha Togo was chosen to be Aniu's mate, and Steele was very jealous as he was older than Togo at the time, plus he was Togo's stepbrother. Dingo found out that exact reason when he came up between Aniu and Steele. You see, Dingo has a gift which is contacting the spirits, like me. He spoke to Togo who appeared in visions of Dingo's mind, and so the truth came out. Dingo and his sister Saba was outraged to know that their grandfather did such a thing, so they became estranged from their family. Steele, Dixie, and Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby left upon a raft overseas.".

"What about the spotted lions, and Scar and Zira?". asked Debbie. Nava nodded, "Now that was a different situation. You see,-". "Ooh, ooh, Nava, can I have my turn?". spoke a familiar, yet older voice.

Dingo then came out of the cave, as he was checking the potions, with everybody greeting him happily. Nava chuckled, "Of course, Dingo, you can.". Dingo chuckled as he sat down, replied, "Well, Uncle Scar and Aunt Zira left the Mountain Lands to the east, along with cousins Chumvi and Tama. I don't know what happened to them hereafter, but I believe they have a happy ending somewhere. And for Aunt Shenzi and Uncles Banzai and Ed, they actually stayed here, with Aunt Shenzi and Uncle Banzai becoming mates, and Uncle Ed becoming mates with Aunt Jenna, which was a surprise, yet it made sense.".

The youngsters nodded, understanding what Dingo has said, then Sabra spoke, "I wish we had the chance to meet Alpha Togo. Grandmother Aniu told so many stories about him!". A warm chuckle, as Sylvie and Duke came up, with Nikki, Star, and Kaltag's younger siblings. There's Yukon. He has a light blonde pelt with a light brown stripe from his forehead to his tail. He has a dark brown sock on his right foot, and teal eyes.

Then there's Juneau or June for short. She's the only daughter out of the litters, previous to now, which Sylvie is delighted and overjoyed for, as she wished so much for a daughter, yes, she loves her sons equally, but she wanted a daughter, and she got June. June has a dark brown pelt with a dusty brown-blonde underbelly, and light brown eyes, and wearing a dark blue bandanna. Duke spoke, "Aww, Sabra, Alpha Togo would have loved to meet you all, but don't worry yourself, Togo will be waiting for that day when the family reunites once more.".

"Duke is right, my daughter.". spoke Vitani as she joined the group. "Mom!". called Sabra. "Where is Dad?". asked Fabumi wondering about his father, Balto. Vitani smiled, "He's welcoming your cousins. Uncle Muru and your aunt Aleu has triplets.".

"Awesome!". shouted Mickey. He and Colt are the adopted oldest children of Muru and Aleu. Colt asked, "Girls or boys?". Vitani smirked, "Two girls and one boy.". Debbie laughed, "Sweet, more girls to hang out, right, Lily?". Debbie is the daughter of Mel and Dipsy. And Lily and Haji are the children of Kiara and Kovu.

Lily laughed, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see them!". Haji spoke, "Thank you so much for the story, Nava!". Nava warmly chuckled, "It was a wonderful honor to tell it to you, young ones. Is Rakifi there to check upon our newcomers?". Vitani nodded, "Yes.".

"Then do not let us stop you, everyone, and tell King Simba congratulations about last week's newcomers as well.". He was talking about King Simba and Queen Nala's cubs who was born last week. "We will, Nava.". spoke Sylvie happily. All the lions and wolves including the youngsters left Nava and Dingo's cave, and headed to the Great Pride Rock. Alpha Aniu, King Mufasa, and Queen Sarabi has retired, giving way to King Simba and Queen Nala, and Alpha Balto and Alpha Female Vitani.

Over in Kujunga across the mountain pass, Prince Kopa has become King Kopa, along with Malka who is also king, as Kopa and Malka became mates after King Tojo and Queen Kula has retired, and one of the retired Alpha Niju's sons, Yak became Alpha with his new mate, Star who became Alpha as well. So, Kujunga and the Mountain Lands is in a large friendship treaty, and interconnected with the marriages of many couples and new generations as well.

The Mountainlanders approached the Great Pride Rock, and greeted the rest of the couples, Rosy with Kodi, Mheetu with Morse, and Pumbaa with Saba. Colt and Mickey came in first into the main cave, with Vitani, Sabra and Fabumi behind. Simba and Nala was on one side, with their one-week old cubs, twins; a boy and a girl. There's Jericho, he has a pale goldish-tan pelt with a cream underbelly, and dark brown eyes, and his tiny hair tuft and tail tuft is dark crimson red. Then there's his sister.

She has a creamy tan pelt with a slightly darker tan underbelly including paws, and a light brown tail tuft, and crimson red-brown eyes. Her name is Caina. Then on another side of the cave is Muru and Aleu, and upon Aleu's side is the newborn triplets.

Their oldest cub is the firstborn daughter, and she looks mainly like a lioness with a wolf-lioness fluffy tail, and wolf style eyes, and wolf claws. She has a light brown pelt with a pale cream underbelly, and sky blue eyes which are blurry and closed at the time. Her name is Sonya. Then there's the secondborn daughter, Celia. She has a light musky brown pelt, with creamy brown socks on her legs, and dark brown tips on her ears, and a pinkish-black nose. Her eyes, closed as she's newborn as well, but will be silver in the future. She mainly looks like a wolf with a lioness tail, with no tuft for some reason, and her nose is lioness style as well.

And there's the son of the litter. He actually looks like Aniu, with dark brown paws, and his only lion feature is his light brown mane tuft which will become a full mane in the future. His name is Mito. All the generations of the Great Pride Rock crowded in after some time, as night was falling in, heading to their caves which are made in the walls of the main cave, with Simba and Balto outside for a extra minute of air before heading to bed.

"Hard to believe we were so young like that, huh, bro?". asked Simba with a grin toward Balto. Throughout so many years already, they treat each other like brothers/best friends. Balto chuckled, "Indeed, and soon we will begin the circle of life once more with the coronation of your cubs.". Simba nodded, "Do you think this is it, our happy ending?".

Balto shook his head, "I'd like to think this is our happy beginning. Father got to be proud of me, and you.". Simba grinned, "Dingo was right. We are different yet the same.". Balto laughed merrily, "Our stories are barely starting, and we are not alone. We are home, all of us.". Simba glanced at him, and spoke nothing, and then gestured with a nudge, "I gotta head to bed. You coming, Balto?".

Balto smiled, "Just a second. I gotta take in the stars for a moment first.". Simba smiled, and then turned around to walk into the main cave. Balto spoke out to the stars, "Thanks, Father for giving Simba the courage all these years ago. I just wish I'd met you at the time, but I guess you had time for a measly few minutes at that meeting.". He then turned around, padding slowly when a caw sounded out. Balto chuckled, "Rather late for you to get home, bird.".

"Oh, but I am not a bird.". sounded out a soft, echoing voice, and Balto's eyes widened as he gasped, turned around in shock, seeing a smiling, glowing Alpha Togo. He blinked at Balto, "Well done, son. We are one.". Balto exhaled, "Father. I..". Togo chuckled, "I love you too, Balto.", and he lifted his head to howl soulfully, and he slowly disappeared, with Balto staring in surprise, and he looked up. Balto sighed, and smiled, "I love you. Goodbye to you, Father.". He then turned around to head into his home, into the main cave, unknowing that one of the stars glowed brightly at that moment. The World is at Peace.


End file.
